


Feelings For Jay

by deathxprincess436



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: This is Tim thinking about how he fell in love with Jay after Jay's death.





	Feelings For Jay

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar this is from creepiescombine co ran by my girlfriend and I.

Tim never imagined this would happen to him. Him gaining feelings for Jay, never in a million years. Not after the shit Jay put Tim through from the beginning. Stalking him and putting him through the tiring constant running. Now that he was gone though, he missed his presence and the confidence that everything he didn’t know would be recorded. Having someone to talk to during the sleepless nights. Talking about the things that were around him. Somebody to help him figure out what the hell was going on in the shit show of his life.

Now that Jay was gone he was exhausted all the time and felt that there was nothing to look forward to not even the end of this horror. Jay had this confidence to him that he wish he had, even if it was a sort of stupid type of confidence. He wanted desperately for someone to push him through the day and remind him that he wasn’t completely alone. He wanted that man that would remind him to take his pills and make sure he was ok. He wanted to be with the man, to hold him and tell him that everything would be alright. That they could get through everything together they would end this forever and no one would ever feel this pain. He was stupid to hide the truth from Jay. Jay would do anything to get the information he wanted and now he was gone. Most likely forever now. He was scared what to do with what he was going to do. 

There was also this small voice at the back of his head telling him to keep going. To not just sit in his house for the rest of his life. To finish the horror. To find Alex and give him what he deserved. Of course he knew that it would never bring Jay back but it would at least give him the peace of mind. It would give him a chance to move on with life and find someone else to care for him, faults and all. Even if he would never love someone the way he loved Jay.

\----------------

Tim collapsed on the ground outside and collapsed to his knees. He started to sob loudly and yelled at the sky angrily. He wasn’t satisfied at all, he was angry at the world and all that was in it. He hated his life so much it was worthless without Jay.

“Tim, Tim, Timothy.” At first he thought he was just hearing things but then he turned to the voice. His vision was blurry but he could recognize the forms of both Brian and Jay. He quickly lifted himself and ran to them. He clung to them tightly. Jay tried to explain what happened but was quickly interrupted by a harsh kiss to the lips.

“We did it Jay. We’re alive. We made it through this horror…. Will you marry me Jay Merrick?”


End file.
